


Down

by LadyFrandrews



Series: Wrong Number Universe [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Laser Tag, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, based off a prompt, rated explicit for a reason, steve plays dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 21:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14839755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFrandrews/pseuds/LadyFrandrews
Summary: "You had me at laser tag."





	Down

**Author's Note:**

> There is semi-public sex going on here.  
> I did my best with this.  
> I actually have no idea where this came from if I'm being honest.  
> -x-  
> It's based off a prompt I found: "take me laser tagging and then push me into a corner and kiss me. then shoot me and walk away."

“So I have an idea for a date, but I’m not sure how you’re going to take it.”

Clint sat up from lounging on Steve’s chest and turned around to face him.

“Steve, you couldn’t come up with a stupid idea if you tried.”

Steve laughed, “Buck would disagree with you on that.”

“Tell me anyways. I’m listening.”

“I’ve never been to laser tag, and I—”

“YES!”

“I didn’t even finish!”

“You had me at laser tag, babe. _Laser_. _Tag_.”

Clint cut him off with a kiss.

Steve pulled him onto his lap and deepened their kiss; his hands roaming up and down Clint’s back, squeezing at his hips and then occasionally down on his rear.

Clint pulled away, “Was this tonight’s festivities? Or did you have it planned for another night?”

Steve smiled up at him, “if tonight works for you, it works for me.”

Clint kissed him again and climbed off.

“Where are you going?”

“You seriously underestimated Nat’s warning of my childlike tendencies. Steve, you want to take me to laser tag, let’s go.”

Steve watched as Clint hunted around his own apartment for his shoes. He’d never understand how Clint couldn’t just take both shoes off in the same place. It was like he was constantly distracted.

“One’s by the door and the other is in the kitchen I think, over by the fridge.”

“Thanks!”

He reached down to grab his own shoes, which were tucked under the couch, side-by-side.

The drive over was full of singing along to oldies, and Clint asking how Steve had never been to a laser tag before.

Clint paid for their first round when they got there, and as they geared up he told Steve, “I never miss.”

He winked and he disappeared into the dark room under the pink circle. Steve had to ask the attendant again which way his vest was supposed to go—he wasn’t lying when he said he’d never done this before.

Steve entered under the purple circle and allowed his eyes to adjust to the black-lights. He was on a team of what seemed to be mostly kids, a birthday party if he recalled correctly, and a few teenagers, and one other adult.

They watched the silly little video that told them how to use their laser guns and then where to go when they were shot. Their vest would vibrate and light up in their opposing teams color. If you hit someone with friendly fire, your gun vibrated and you were stalled for thirty seconds.

There was a bell that signaled the beginning of the game.

They were let in through another door and could hear laughter of the kids as they ran around. He could hear a few grumbles already at being shot, the bursts of pink and purple lights let him know that they’d been hit.

He hid behind a barrel, peeking around it, and over it every now and then. He was trying to locate Clint, but if he was anything like the giant child he knew him to be, he’d be hiding too.

He hit a few of the kids from Clint’s team—he tried to feel sorry, but he really wasn’t. He was enjoying it too much.

He started to move around, found a corner hidden behind a partial wall.

He didn’t realize someone was already there though; “Heya handsome, fancy meeting you here. Having fun?”

He knew that voice.

“Yes, I really am. Have you ever done this with Natasha? Bucky would have everyone picked off in like five minutes. He’s way too good at shooting things.”

Clint lowered his gun.

“One of those kids on your team almost got me.”

Steve pressed closer; aware that they were hidden, he pressed his lips to Clint’s. Clint quickly tugged him closer, wrapping his arms around Steve’s waist.

Steve pressed Clint backwards till he was pressed against the wall, effectively trapped between the wall and Steve.

He maneuvered a thigh between Clint’s leg and pressed forward, letting his tongue dance along Clint’s lips. When Clint opened his mouth to let him in he rolled his hips into Clint’s.

When he heard Clint whimper—he really liked the noises Clint made because of him—he pulled his trigger and pulled back with a smirk.

Clint’s face lit up in purple flashing lights—he was shocked.

Steve pecked his lips and quickly darted away.

He only lasted two more minutes; some tiny, pintsized girl snuck up on him and shot him almost point blank. He laughed all the way to the place they were supposed to return their gear.

Clint was leaning against the wall near the lockers for personal belongings.

“That was a dirty trick Mr. Rogers.”

“Tell you what Mr. Barton, I’ll make it up to you, _real nice_.”

They smiled at each other; Clint knew just how dirty Steve could play.

It’s been a fun four months of getting to know Steve. _All_ of him.

“You making me dinner?”

Steve pecked his cheek as he led them out to the car.

“Of course, what kind of man do you take me for?”

Steve opened the door for Clint and held it for him as he climbed in.

“You know, I could make it up to you right here and now.”

Clint’s breath hitched, and Steve looked around. They were pretty hidden between the big SUV parked beside them.

“I could drop to my knees right now, darlin’.”

“ _Fuck_ , Steve, you know you can’t talk to me like that in public!”

“Why _not_? You think I’d be embarrassed to get down on my knees _right here_ , where someone could walk up and see me?”

Steve knew he was ready to go, he could feel himself getting stiff in his jeans. He never thought he’d be the type that would do anything remotely sexual in public, let alone with a chance of getting caught, but sometimes the moment strikes you.

He maneuvered around the door and promptly dropped to his knees. He let his eyes roam all over Clint, taking in his flushed cheeks, blown pupils, and how his fists were clenching and unclenching on the bottom hem of his shorts. He also noted that Clint was very into the idea of being blown right now.

Steve reached out and tugged at Clint’s right leg, pulling it out of the car, manhandling Clint so he had complete access to his fly.

“You can always tell me to take you home.”

He knew Clint biting his bottom lip was his permission to proceed, but he also wanted to hear Clint beg a little.

He rubbed around Clint’s thighs, “We could go back to your place, or mine, I would lay you out on the couch, or even just the floor ‘cause right now I don’t care either way, then _ride_ you until the only thing you could articulate is my name.”

Clint fumbled with his own button and fly, opening his own shorts, shifting so he could push down both his shorts and his briefs.

“I swear if you don’t put your mouth on my dick _right now_ , I will never speak to you again!”

Steve smirked up at him, “You didn’t say please.”

Clint’s dick twitched just then and Steve knew this was going to be quick—he didn’t care though.

“Fuck, _please_ , pretty please, please just put my fucking dick in your mouth!”

Steve didn’t even bother responding. He took Clint into his hands before leaning forward and sucking him down all the way. He could feel Clint’s tip nudging the back of his throat so he swallowed around him before he started to hum a little.

Clint quickly put his hands in Steve’s hair, holding on tight. Tugging and pulling to set a pace he liked, but Steve reached up and held his wrists still. Clint got the message—he was not the one in control here.

Steve returned his hands to Clint’s thighs, rubbing and squeezing, knowing that despite the bunched up fabric of the shorts, Clint was still feeling good; plus it helped keep him rooted to the seat. Clint was doing his best to buck up into Steve’s mouth.

Steve kept sucking and swallowing around Clint, reveling in the sounds Clint was making—all the whimpers and groans, and he loved when Clint pulled his hair. Especially when it felt like Clint couldn’t get a grasp because that’s how far he was gone in the moment.

“ _Steve_ , fuck, baby, I’m gonna, I’m so fucking _close_.”

Steve hummed around Clint, and got lost in the chants of his name from Clint’s mouth.

Clint’s breath hitched and Steve knew he was going to come; seconds later he was swallowing down Clint’s cum. He sucked him through the aftershocks of his orgasm and pulled off with a soft pop.

He smiled up at Clint who flipped him off.

“You’re an asshole! Such a massive asshole!”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, but I’m your asshole. Here, budge up so I can pull your shorts up.”

He helped Clint dress again and pressed a kiss to his lips before standing up fully and closing the door once Clint was in the seat properly.

Once in the driver’s seat and the car started he looked over at Clint and the latter started laughing.

“I can’t believe _you_ just did that! I can’t believe _I_ let you!”

“You’re complaining?”

“Hell no babe, I just, fuck, that was a lot hotter than it had any right to be.”

Steve laughed and pulled out of the parking spot and headed towards his apartment. He knew Buck was working a double shift today so he wouldn’t have to worry about him walking in on him and Clint.

“Babe?”

Steve glanced away from the road briefly to acknowledge Clint, “Yes darlin’?”

“You’re still going to ride me when we get back right?”

Steve had to white-knuckle the steering wheel to maintain course, “Of course. Buck’s working a double, so maybe I can just shove you to the floor and put your dick in me.”

“I have no idea how people think you’re a goddamn saint, not what that filthy mouth on you.”

“You haven’t had any complaints thus far about my filthy mouth.”

Clint smiled and reached over to tug on Steve’s right hand and moved it down onto the console so they could hold hands. He always liked some sort of contact after any kind of sex they had, and Steve was always happy to oblige.

“We definitely have to do this again.”

Steve just grinned and squeezed Clint’s hand in response.


End file.
